


我能摸一摸你的尾巴吗

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 人鱼汉克 x 人类康纳的傻白甜恋爱史这是……比LOF上面多了两百字的“完整版”





	我能摸一摸你的尾巴吗

“我能摸一摸你的尾巴吗？”

“滚，不能。”

人鱼噗通一声跳进水里，游走了。

 

第二年．

“我能摸一摸你尾巴吗？”

这小鬼为什么总是执着于尾巴？

汉克很烦。

一个人类的小家伙，比去年长大了一点，6、7岁左右的样子。

人鱼有着过目不忘的记忆，他当然认出了这孩子就是去年那个，棕褐色的头发，眼睛是漂亮通透的蜜糖色，看上去很懂事，但是……依旧很烦。

“我说了不能。”

人鱼转身沉入海中，游走了。

 

第三年.

“我能摸一摸你尾巴吗？”

“怎么又是你？！”

为什么每年他到这里来都会遇见这小家伙，唔…倒是长高了不少，人类小孩长得真快。

这让汉克想起了自己那个夭折的孩子。

他皱了皱眉，瞪着那个对他尾巴“垂涎欲滴”的家伙：“想都别想！”

“……我可以让你揉我头发。”

“没兴趣。”

人鱼一转身，游走了。

 

第四年.

“我能摸……”

“闭嘴！！”

汉克不耐烦的用大尾巴掀起一排浪花浇在那个半大的孩子身上，冰冷的海水总算令人类委屈的撇了撇嘴，不再敢吭声。

“我为什么总能遇见你这小混蛋！我明明每年只有一天会到这里来！！”

“所以啊……我每天在这里等你等了快一个夏天了……”

全身被水打湿的男孩看上去可怜巴巴。

“你到底等我干什么？！”

“……我想摸一摸你尾巴……”

“……”

人鱼一声不吭，转头就游走了。

 

第五年.

“……”

“喂，干嘛不说话！”

你不对我尾巴打主意了？

半浮出水面的人鱼抱着臂瞪着礁石上坐着的男孩，甚至故意甩出尾巴拍打着水面。

“你为什么每年都会到这里来？”

大概是终于明白了尾巴无望，男孩换了一个问题。

“关你屁事！你还不是年年都到这里来！”

“我就住在这里。”男孩转身指了指海滩背后隐约露出一角的白色建筑，“就在那边 ，有个慈善基金捐助的福利院，他们收留了我。”

“……”人鱼在水里游了一圈，他说：“你以为这样说我就会同情你，让你摸我尾巴吗？”

“我没有这样想……”

“哼……”

人鱼哼了一声完就钻到水面之下去了。

片刻后又浮了出来，将个漂亮的海螺抛到男孩的脚边。

 

第六年.

人鱼浮出水面的时候，那男孩不在，这让他多少有点惊讶。

当然，只是惊讶，他可没有期待什么，他又不是为这孩子来的。

他围着那块礁石转了两圈，想起了自己原本每年来这里的意义，叹息了一声。

就在他准备离开的时候，那孩子气喘吁吁的从远处跑来。

“哟，我以为你今年不会来了。”

人鱼打量着跑得满头是汗的男孩，没察觉自己的话语中带着一丝欣喜。

“抱歉，我听他们说在东岸那边捕捉到一只人鱼，我以为是你，我就赶过去……”

“人鱼？”汉克皱起眉。

“不不、是假的！并没有，只是炒作，用假新闻吸引游客……”男孩连连摆手。

“呵、无耻的人类。我说……”人鱼冷笑了一声，“你为什么不告诉他们我在这儿，这样他们会给你不少钱。”

“不！我不会这样做的！请相信我！”

“好吧……不过别想我会感谢你，也别想我会让你摸我尾巴。”

人鱼把尾巴一甩，向大海深处游走了。

“喂——那至少……告诉我你的名字吧！”

海面上一片沉寂，就在男孩失落的打算转身时，一个银蓝色矫健的身体跃出海面又冲破粼粼波光钻进了海浪。

“汉克。”

男孩听见一个声音对他说。

“再见！汉克！！我叫康纳！！”

他向着海面大喊，回应他的是涌动的月光。

 

第七年

“嗨，康纳。”

人鱼浮上来的时候，是一个云层低垂没有星光的夜晚，长成一个大男孩了的人类支着头忧郁的坐在礁石上。

“你好，汉克。”看到人鱼的时候，他有些惊喜，“你知道我的名字？……原来那天你听见了！”

“唔……”

汉克没说他不只是听见了，他还一直藏在水面下，直到男孩离开才游走。

“汉克……我知道你为什么每年都会来了。”

“嗯？”人鱼的眉头皱了一下。

“我听这里的渔民们说…很多年前他们曾经在这里捕捉到过一条人鱼，很小的，那是……”

“那是我的孩子。”人鱼的目光黯淡了下去，“我唯一的孩子……”

他的柯尔，调皮的、天真的、善良的小柯尔，为了救一场海难中的人类而忘了他的告诫靠近岸边。

“对不起……”

少年嗫嗫的说。

“关你什么事。”

人鱼冷冷的哼了一声跃回了水里。

“汉克……”男孩抓着礁石的边缘，探身看向漆黑一片的水面，等了一会儿，他说：“对不起，汉克…但是，人类并不都是这样的…你…别讨厌我好吗？”

海面上一片寂静，浪花暗沉沉的扑打着海岸，人鱼把自己藏在水底，直到天色亮起，直到男孩失望的走远，也没再浮出来。

 

第八年 13岁

“你是白痴吗？！你不知道找个地方躲一下？！”

电闪雷鸣中，人鱼钻出水面，怒视着礁石上被淋得湿透了的男孩，薄薄的衬衣贴在少年单薄的身体上，他整个人在暴雨中瑟瑟发抖。

“我怕你来会看不见我！”

“看不见就算了！操！你以为我很想见你吗？”

“可是我有东西要给你……”

“什么？”

少年哆哆嗦嗦的递过去一串贝壳，接到手里的时候，汉克摸到了上面熟悉的纹路——那是柯尔的项链，是他亲手戴在小人鱼脖子上的。

“对不起，我没找到到更多的…遗物…这是当地一个收藏家买下的。”

“你怎么弄到的？”

人鱼皱了皱眉，这东西肯定不是一个福利院孩子买得起的，康纳没有吭声，借着电光，汉克看到他衬衣下有淤青的痕迹。

“跳下来。”

他将贝壳挂在脖子上，向礁石上冻得脸色发青的少年伸出手。

康纳紧紧抓着礁石，看着风浪翻滚的海面，汉克依旧稳稳的浮在水中向他伸出手。

于是他毫不犹豫的跳了下去，人鱼接住了他，将他背在背上游到很远的崖边，那里有一个风浪淹不到的洞穴，在干燥的崖洞里，男孩窝在人鱼温暖的怀抱中搂着他的腰一觉睡到天亮。

 

第九年 14岁

汉克游过来的时候，那男孩像是等得有点不耐烦了，无聊的往水里扔小石头。

看见汉克的时候，满眼的不快又变成了欣喜。

“嗨~我等你好久了！你怎么才来！”

他跳下去，手臂缠在人鱼脖子上，亲昵的凑近人鱼的银发。

“我想你了，亲爱的，今天有给我带漂亮的珍珠吗？”

他说着，伸手好奇的去摸人鱼的耳鳍。

“停下，你不是康纳。”汉克抓住了他的手腕，“你是谁？”

“呵，这就不好玩了。”男孩从人鱼掌中抽开手，一转身向岸边游去，“我只是想看看那家伙每天晚上都跑出来究竟是在跟谁私会，没想到是个老头子……啧！品味真差！”

“你等等！康纳在哪儿？！”

汉克追着他游过去。

“你的小情人吗？”跟康纳身形几乎一模一样的男孩爬上岸，一边挤干头发上的水分一边冲人鱼露出一个残忍的笑容，他说：“他来不了了，他得了病，就快死了。”

散发着消毒水味道的房间里，双颧绯红的男孩躺在病床上，他不断的咳嗽，但是没有人照顾他，岛上瘟疫流行，大家都自顾不暇。

医生说他病得很危险，如果撑不过今晚的话大概就没希望了，但他其实并不知道这些，他昏沉沉的发着烧，口渴极了，他惦记着跟汉克的约定，他们说好今年会一起去附近的珊瑚礁，但他现在连睁眼的力气都没有。

临近半夜的时候海风带来一丝清凉，他迷迷糊糊的睡着了会儿，梦见他海难中丧生的父母，梦见他弟弟，还梦见有人守在他身边，温柔的亲吻他发烫的额头，一口一口将微苦的药汁喂进他嘴里。

第二天醒来，男孩在枕头下发现了一颗洁白的珍珠。

 

第十年  

汉克很高兴看见去年那个奄奄一息的孩子恢复了健康，阳光下，少年欢快的跳进海里，灵活得像只小鱼一样向他游过去。

“汉克！你受伤了！”他很快发现了人鱼眉梢处一道新增的伤痕，眼里充满担忧。

“噢，这不算什么问题，在礁石上撞到的。”

汉克满不在乎，他身上布满了大大小小的伤痕，因为总有些不长记性的人类或者其他族群在觊觎人鱼领海的珍宝。

“还会疼吗？”康纳小心的触碰了一下那个愈合不久的疤痕，又好奇的看了看旁边一个形状奇怪的疤，“这个是怎么造成的？”

“那个是好几十年前了，人们还在企图用鱼矛对付我们的时候。”

“那这个呢？”

“一只虎鲨。”

“还有这个……”

少年的手假意顺着那些就伤痕数下去，然后突然捞向了人鱼的尾巴……

“嘿！我说过不能摸！”

汉克拍掉他的手，尾巴一弹一下子游开好远。

“我偏要摸！”

少年固执的游过去，锲而不舍的伸手向那条银蓝色的大尾巴，汉克气得一转身就往海底游走了。

但他没想到康纳会跟过来，而且为了追上他的速度，人类连气都不换的一直跟着他潜下去。

“蠢货！你找死吗？！”

最后，人鱼不得不叹息着，抱住因为氧气耗尽而呛水昏迷的男孩游回岸边，拍出他呛入的海水，再一口一口的把空气喂给他。

 

第十一年

这一年汉克浮出水面的时候，看见康纳在礁石上支了个架子，上面夹着个速写本。

人类果然是长得很快的生物，16岁的少年穿着简单的白衬衣牛仔裤，脸上已脱去了稚气，他长得清秀乖巧，嘴唇红润得像珊瑚。

汉克静静的在礁石后面看了他很久才游出来。

“你在画什么？”

“噢~我不告诉你！”

少年迅速藏起画板，坐在礁石边上晃腿。

他说：“但告诉你另一个秘密，汉克，我爱上了一个人。”

“是吗？”

人鱼抬起头，看到少年琥珀一样的眼睛里满满的甜蜜，是啊，以人类的年龄，这孩子也到了情窦初开的年纪了。

“我想她一定很美？”

“美？不不、谈不上，不过我喜欢……”

“唔、好吧，我想我没法跟你讨论这个问题。”年长的人鱼耸了耸肩，心里莫名有一丝发酸，他说：“我不太懂你们人类，我是说…我不太清楚关于爱情这种东西。”

那是你们年轻人的事，爱情这东西跟我这个一百多岁的老家伙无关。

他想着，闷闷不乐的用尾巴拍打了一下水面。

“没关系。”男孩手撑在礁石上，修长的腿晃啊晃的，他回应了人鱼一个甜美笑容：“你总有一天也会懂的。”

你是有什么毛病……

汉克瞪了他一眼，却又还是潜回海底去，寻了一枝最艳丽的红珊瑚上来。

“拿去。”他把珊瑚递给康纳，“它也许适合给你的小女朋友做个漂亮的胸针。”

 

 

第十二年

当汉克浮出水面的时候，他很高兴看到那只红珊瑚做的胸针正别在康纳的胸前。

“好看吗？”男孩得意洋洋的眯着眼问他。

“很不错，但我想，你大概更想要的是这个。”

人鱼举起一只老旧的望远镜。

“哇！！你怎么知道我弄丢了这个！”

康纳惊喜得大叫，这是他父母的遗物，他上周跟船队出去考察的时候不小心掉进了海里。

我还知道你个冒失鬼为了捞这玩意儿险些自己也栽进去呢！差点没把我吓死！汉克心想。

“喏…那群小鱼告诉我的。”人鱼胡乱指了指远处海面下游过的那群色彩斑斓的鱼。

“是吗？他们还告诉你什么？”

男孩支着头，笑眯眯的望着人鱼。

“说你是个小疯子，还说……”汉克故意顿了顿。

“什么？”

“你为什么不自己去问问它们呢？”

他伸出手，男孩跳了下来，汉克将一颗银蓝色的珠子递给他。

“这是什么？”

“人鱼珠，你含在嘴里就能在海里呼吸。”

康纳于是把那颗圆溜溜冰凉凉的珠子含在了嘴里，他们一起追着那群小鱼游去，然后又去了最大的珊瑚礁，还去拜访了海豚和它的邻居座头鲸，当人类游不动的时候，汉克就将他背在背上休息，男孩搂着人鱼的脖子，用脸去蹭他飘动的银白色头发。

最后康纳浮出水面，将珠子取出来拿来嘴里。

“怎么？玩儿够了吗？”

“当然没有，海洋很美，一辈子也看不够！”

“那为什么不继续了？”

“因为我想做一件事，含着珠子没办法做的事……”

他说着，搂住汉克的脖子，结结实实的吻了上去。

 

第十三年

“我还以为你不会来了呢。”

人类依旧坐在礁石上，看着年长的人鱼，假装没发现这条大鱼已经在附近纠结的游来游去一整天了。

“咳、我…我干嘛不来，我看起来有那么胆小吗？”

汉克脸上有点发烫，毕竟一年前是他被一个17岁的小家伙吻到落荒而逃。

他的确纠结了很久，甚至苦恼得拔了59根海草，吓跑了271只神仙鱼，他也想过他不应该再见那孩子，他应该躲得远远的潜得深深的，再也不到岸边去。

但他还是没忍住，他对康纳的思念已经明显到连路过的蝠鲼鱼都会来告诉他那男孩的近况，它们说那孩子每天都会去海边，它们说他速写本上画得满满的都是一条矫健的人鱼，它们说他最近在收拾行李，也许会离开。

所以汉克最终还是来了。

“我喜欢你，汉克。”康纳坐在高高的礁石上看着水中的人鱼，“我从13岁开始就明白我爱上了你。”

“我知道。”

毕竟你已经表现得够明显了。

脸皮有点薄的人鱼不自在的咳了一下。

“我就要走了，去很远的地方上大学，假期我得打工赚学费，也许不能回到这里了，至少这几年都不能。”

“这很好，祝贺你。”人鱼干巴巴的说，“你应该去更繁华的地方，你值得更好的生活。”

“那么，临走前……我能摸一摸你的尾巴吗？”

“……”

汉克沉默了，片刻后他叹了一口气，向人类伸出手。

康纳像13岁那年一样毫不犹豫的跳了下去，扑进人鱼的怀抱里。

那天，他得到的不止是那条滑溜溜的大尾巴，还有……别的什么。

他们在礁石群深处的海藻从里拥吻，动情的吮吸彼此带着些咸苦味的唇，海水和滑溜溜的尾巴把男孩弄到全身都湿漉漉的，那条结实而漂亮的尾巴现在就嵌在人类的双腿之间。

“你也许会后悔。”

汉克捧着男孩的脸，像捧着一颗最宝贵的珍珠，他亲吻那双精灵般干净的眼睛，尾鳍扫动着人类的双臀。

康纳摇摇头，抱紧人鱼精壮紧实的背部，挺起身体轻啄人鱼眉梢浅浅的伤痕。

“不。永远不会。”他说，“请现在就……进入我。”

 

在夏天快要结束的时候，康纳背上行李去往明尼苏达州念大学。

他申请的专业是海洋环境保护，这专业人不多，但课程不少。

与海边温暖潮湿的气候不同，明尼苏达州的冬天来的比较早，教室里很早就开了暖气。

课间，男孩趴在课桌上昏昏欲睡，他迷迷糊糊的回忆起刚刚过去的那个夏天，他跟他的人鱼恋人几乎每天都在一起，他们在海里畅游、潜入五彩斑斓的珊瑚丛，在退潮后的礁石洞里拥吻、疯狂的做爱……那些美好的回忆几乎已经成了缓解他不被思念折磨疯的唯一良药。

上课铃响起，穿着西装的学者走进教室，雪白的头发和胡子有着像珍珠一样的颜色，他向着后排那个吓得嘴都合不拢的学生眨了眨眼，眉梢处，有一道浅浅的伤痕。

 

“下午好。我是你们新的海洋生物学老师，汉克.安德森。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

后来，很多年后，康纳才知道了，原来在人鱼族，摸摸尾巴是请求交配的信号。

“天呐！原来我6岁就跟你求婚了？！我眼光真好！”

“快闭嘴吧小破孩！你那时候懂个屁！！”

年长的人鱼扶额长叹。


End file.
